lilo_stitch_my_own_wayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Galactic Knight (flim)
On a floating rock there's an alien name Marcono is there with his pet Anolenas Lizardnas from one year ago he want's to take over the Earth again. On Earth there's a place call San Francisco there is a kindergarten-school a 4 year old boy name Mark who is drawing that he want's to be the hero galactic knight, he is sitting with his best friend Maximo and he is looking at Mark's drawing so Maximo want's to be the hero galactic knight too, until the school is over Mark's older brother 24 years old name Troy to pick-up Mark from school. On another kindergarten-school there's a boy name Milo the 4 years old who is Mark's brother as same age and same birth, Milo is playing with his toys are Mario and Pikachu are Milo's friends cause he doesn't have any real friends when his rival Kaydan keep call him loser, when the school is over Mark's 3rd older brother name Odin is 18 years old to pickup Milo and he see other two of his brothers and same age like him. Back to Troy's car Troy was telling Mark how is his school and Mark said it was great, Until they see Orson Mark's 2nd older brother who is 22 years old. Orson is really upset about he is losing a lot of jobs, But Troy was reminding Orson that's how it happen but Orson just leave and he never want to go back home, Mark is very worried about him. The next day, Mark was going out on his own with Maximo and want to see their Best Friend Lisa who is the karate practice. Lisa is waving to the boys, until she changed her clothes they all could hang out. Lisa is also want to be the hero galactic knight as well. They all sing together of "Just can wait to be a Knight". Until they ran over by the three Anolenas Lizardnas Troops to kill Mark. Mark is running from the lizards until Troy showed up to save Mark and his friends, Troy is very mad at Mark for wondering in dangerous place. But Troy forgives him and telling him not to do that again. Back to Floating Rock Marcono is very disappointment with his Anolenas Lizardnas Troops for not killing Mark until the Anolenas Troops brought something from the Earth they kidnapped Orson, Marcono is telling Orson to help him conquer on San Francisco and also telling him to kill Troy and Mark, But Orson refuse to kill his brothers, But Marcono telling him that he will do it and he singed "Invade the Earth". Back to Earth, Orson is telling Mark to wait at the park about that Troy has a surprise for him, When Orson leaves Mark at the park the whole pack of space stampedes are in the cages from the Anolenas Troops Orson appeared so the Anole Troops releasing them, Until Mark is still waiting for Troy all day when he hears the rumbling the space stampedes are coming, So Mark is running from them before he'll get squash, Troy in the car he sees the dust from the park when Orson is warning Troy that Mark is in the park, Mark is still running fast as he can, But the space stampedes are so fast, When Mark sees the tree and climb up so he won't get squash, Troy is heading to the park to save Mark and he find him, Troy saved Mark and he was drag by the space stampedes Mark is searching Troy on the top and he sees Troy is alive. So Troy sees Orson to tell him to save him, until Orson is going to save him he sees Marcono and want him to kill him and he did, Mark was freaked out that Troy fell the space stampedes, So he going to search for him and found the dead body of Troy, When Orson showed up and telling Mark what happen and Mark is telling Orson that he didn't that to happen to kill Troy like that, But Orson understand what happen and he tells Mark to run away and Mark is running away, Until Marcono showed up he ordered Anolenas Troops to kill Mark, Mark is stuck by the wall and he sees the Anolenas Troops to kill him, so Mark is running away from them and he was trap by the cliff and he sees the Anolenas Troops again, Mark has no choice so jumped off the cliff and roll and roll down the cliff and the Anolenas Troops is chasing him down, when Mark fell to the bashes and get away, The Anolenas Troops lost Mark. Back at San Francisco Orson is telling the people about Troy and Mark are dead people are sad even Maximo and Lisa are sad about Mark's dead, but Marcono arrived with his Anolenas Troops to make people to be his slaves. On next day, Mark was past out from running away about his problem. The space ship arrived an alien lady name Sabrina came out of her ship to see Mark and taking him to space, Until Mark woke up he sees an alien lady she's mean no harm, She is taking him to her planet call "Narsia" Mark meet the King and the Princess Lily, Mark meet his new alien friends name Kinny the rabbit and Ricky the turtle, They all train together to be a knight, they sing together of "You have friends". Five weeks later on Earth, San Francisco is all waste land, An island of the castle Orson is really not that thrill about Troy and Mark about their dead, Marcono showed up and telling Orson how is he think about the castle, Maximo and Lisa escaped from Marcono they found the peace of cube call "Gallop Cube" the cube just spoked and telling them they need to find eight more peaces. Back to Narsia, Mark is still training to be the knight, Mark still miss his friends back in Earth, Sabrina showed up and she wants to show Mark something, She took him to the temple meet the god goat name Focho, Mark is telling Focho about his brother Troy dead from Earth because of him, But Facho is telling Mark that Mark didn't kill him, he told Mark that Orson who killed and he also told him that Marcono came to Earth, Focho give Mark a Star, Armor Shoulder, six attributes when his red blood turn blue blood to go back to him, and The Galactic Sword from Mark's hair. Mark returned back to Earth to face Marcono until he sees San Francisco is dead and sees the ocean that has an island of the castle, Mark is going to across the island to face Marcono until he sees Maximo and Lisa, Mark shout their name, Maximo and Lisa are happy to see Mark is alive, When Kinny and Ricky came to Earth as well, Maximo and Lisa meet mark's new friends from another planet, so Mark gave something to his friends to face the Anolenas Troops until they reached the castle Mark Pronouncing the word "Protector of the Earth, The Galactic Knights" and they all fight the lizards, Maximo freed all of the slaves, Mark fights for honor by beating them all ten of them until the Star glows it went to Mark's body became unharmless boy, Mark try to reach top of the castle he has to beat Marcono's knight experiment clones, until then he reach Orson, Marcono tells Orson to destroy his brother but Mark beat him fast and Orson is about to fall and saving him, But Orson choose to die and saying "bye little brother", Mark is angry and cry for what Marcono just did to, So Mark is ready to fight against Marcono, Marcono transform into a Black-Hole, Mark use his sword slice Marcono's leg, Marcono is in rage he use his sword to slice Mark and Mark is injured, But Mark is not giving up so he use his tricks to beat Marcono and Mark deated him succeed, Until Maximo found the last peace of cube, Until Mark show up and telling Maximo not to put the peace back and is too late, Inside of Gallop Cube is really Marcono's older brother Masuko, So Mark has a final challenge, But he was to exhausted from battling Marcono, But he has no choice to fight, Mark use his sword three times, But Masuko use his sword to counter and punched him two times, until Mark's Blood turn Blue and return back to him and use the six attributes to beat Masuko and won, So Mark use his powers to restore the world and back to normal, Sabrina show up to get Mark, Kinny, and Ricky back and Mark is going to miss Maximo and Lisa. The ending One year Later, Mark return back to Earth, But he move to Hawaii and save the girl name Lilo.